A Spooky Halloween
by ValinNight
Summary: A spooky night out as Natsu and Mirajane brings there young daughter out trick or treating on a cold Halloween night.


A Spooky Halloween – Natsu x Mirajane

A spooky night out as Natsu and Mirajane brings there young daughter out trick or treating on a cold Halloween night.

* * *

><p>The wind blew and the discolored tree leaves flew off into it. Trees were slowly losing their colors and the brown dead leaves were dropping like the temperature. The sun had finished setting and kids with their parents were beginning to appear out on the streets.<p>

There wars, there battles, and the fights had long gone as the world was finally at peace. With that.. many couples were born. Natsu surprisingly began going out with Mirajane, Gray went out with Juvia, and Loke finally got Lucy. They were all happy and proud.

Master Makarov sat in a chair as he watched all his grown up children now walk around with their small growing families. He was sitting on an old wooden oak rocking chair in the corner of the large Fairy Tail guild. He had finally given up at being the guild master and was proudly able to give it to his grandson. Master Makarov smiled as he saw another couple enter into Fairy Tail.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go check and make sure Cana hasn't drunken the bar empty." Mirajane explained to Natsu as she left a small warm kiss on Natsu's warm cheek. She then quickly left another kiss on her daughter's small cheek as well.

"Ok, I'm going to stay with daddy." Fuyu replied with a small cute smile as she buried her white haired head into Natsu's warm chest. She had beautiful black eyes, white hair like Mirajane's, and wore a mixed outfit. She had on a pair of black sneakers, a pair of black pants to keep her warm, and red t shirt on with a black Fairy Tail symbol on it. She was a mix of her mother and father.

"Alright, I'm going to go sit down and talk to Gray." Natsu announced as he watched Mirajane walk away with a small sway of her hips. He could never really take his eyes off of her because of how she looked. Mirajane now wore a pair of black high heels, tight blue jeans that hugged her sexy legs, and a t shirt that showed off her cleavage. Her white snowy like hair was tied up and she had a pair of gold hoops on hanging from her ears. She had no jacket on even though it was cold because she had already known that she was going to be around Natsu for the entire night.

"So.. it's going to be Fuyu's first hallowwen?" Gray asked as he watched his old rival walk towards him with his daughter in his arms. His own child was at home being nursed by his wife Juvia. His daughter was still a bit too young to go trick or treating.

"Yup and oh by the way. Happy is with Carla and Wendy." Natsu replied as he sat down across from him on the wooden bench. Fuyu who quickly got out of Natsu's arms and sat next to him nodded in agreement. Early that morning Gray had asked were Happy had gone off to, so he was answering the question from earlier.

"What are you going to dress up as?" Gray asked Fuyu as he looked over at her with a smile. Even thought Natsu was his rival, they had both made an agreement to not fight or do anything dangerous around there own children. If there children was around, they would be nice and friendly to each other.

"I'm going to be a mummy, mommy is going to be a witch, and daddy said he's going to be the guy who makes sure that people don't look at her weird for some reason." Fuyu answered Gray as excitement sparked up in her eyes. She was excited for Halloween and couldn't wait.

"That sounds like fun." Gray laughed and looked over at Natsu. Even though Fuyu didn't understand it yet because she was young, he did. It only meant that Mirajane was planning on being in something very sexy that would get her attention and Natsu would be making sure no other men would be giving her a look.

"Yeah it should be." Fuyu replied. She was jumping up and down in small bits of excitement as she waited for her mother. Once her mother was back, she would be heading up stairs with her and getting into her costume.

"Only if you don't get scared." Mirajane announced as she walked up to her daughter and husband with a motherly smile. Behind her an unhappy Cana was leaving the bar with as she rubbed her aching head from being hit by Mirajane.

"Did you finish?" Fuyu quickly asked her mother as even more excitement pulsed through her.

"Yup, would you like to go get your costume on?" Mirajane asked Fuyu with a small and looked at her with her warm blue eyes.

"YES! Candy!" Fuyu yelled as she quickly got out of her seat and began to run towards the stairs of the second story.

"Hold on Fuyu, wait for me!" Mirajane shouted as she rushed off after her to help. She gave Natsu a quick smile and Master Makarov a wave as she passed him. She ran up the stairs and grabbed two bags with two names. One bag had the name Fuyu on it and the other bag had the name Mirajane on it.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Fuyu called out as she ran out of the upstairs room with a huge smile on. She was now wearing her Halloween costume as she dashed down the wooden stairs and went towards her dad. She now wore a pair of black sneakers, black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Wrapped around the clothing was white cloth to make it look like she was a mummy.<p>

"Hey, you look scary!" Natsu replied as he stood up and caught Fuyu as he brought her up into his arms. In his arms where Fuyu was already holding onto to him, Fuyu's smile widened even more as she looked up to see her mother begin to walk out of the room.

The majority of the men's mouths began to drop open and they badly wanted to whistle loudly. But they all couldn't as a certain pink haired dragon slayer would beat them all up. Mirajane walked out of the room with her own costume on. She wore a pair of black high heels that had a leggings part that barely made it to her thighs, a black pair of shorts that just barely covered her butt and showed off her white Fairy Tail symbol, a black corset that held her large breasts that threatened to come out, black gloves that reached up her arms to her biceps, a black witch hat with a purple bow on it, and a small purple and black cape that only covered her back.

"Hehe." Mirajane giggled like a witch as she struck a pose and multiply guys fell over from watching her. Mirajane laughed again slightly as her demon side enjoyed watching them fall over.

"Da- I mean wow." Natsu began to whisper but quickly caught himself from cursing in front of his daughter. The site of Mirajane in her costume of a witch blew his mind away and took out all of breath. The site was amazing and his thoughts of undressing her that night were already vivid in his mind. 'God, why can't I undress her now?' Natsu thought to himself as he watched Mirajane slowly walk to the stairs to give everyone a look.

"Daddy, why are all the boys staring at mommy?" Fuyu asked as she was far too young to understand why all the men in the guild watching Mirajane's every move.

"Don't worry, just know that if they all continue, I'll beat them all up." Natsu replied and answered his daughter's questions. As he answered her he made sure to speak the last part a bit louder to make sure everyone was able to hear it.

"So, what you think?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to Natsu. Quickly a wave of warmth rolled over her bare smooth skin. That was one of Natsu's many perks. Whenever you were around him, you stayed warm. So it also meant she could get away with wearing more skimpy things during fall and winter if she stayed next to Natsu. That wasn't a problem for her as Natsu was her love of her life and the man she married.

"Heh, yo-." Gray began to say as he was still sitting at the bench where Natsu was now standing next to. He was stopped mid-sentence as Natsu used his free hand and shoved two fingers in his mouth as he continued to stare at Mirajane.

"You look amazing!" Natsu replied to Mirajane as he walked over to her and captured her red lips. The kissed didn't last long as Fuyu quickly interrupted them with a question.

"So, when can I go trick or treating?" Fuyu asked with lots of excitement in her voice. It was going to be interesting to see how Fuyu acted with candy running through her system as she was already super hyper.

"So, salamander. We ready?" Gajeel announced as he came through the wooden doors of Fairy Tail with a small child in his arms. She looked to be the same age as Fuyu and had blue hair. Both of her ears were pierced like her dad who was caring her and she was wearing a costume as well. It seems that both Natsu and Gajeels daughter would be having here first trick or treating event this night.

"Yup." Natsu replied easily as he gave Fuyu his classic smile.

Fuyu quickly got out of Natsu arms as the blue haired girl got out of Gajeels.

"Are you ready for candy, Casey?!" Fuyu screamed as she ran towards the blue haired girl.

"Candy!" Casey screamed as her red eyes glowed brightly like her fathers.

Both young girls were fairly similar. They were both born the same year, were both daughters of dragon slayers, and had both over protective mothers. Because of that, this was their first year of trick or treating even thought they were 6 years old. They both also deeply loved hanging around there fathers as that is why they would always enjoy being in there arms and hanging onto them.

"Were ready!" Levy cheered as she appeared behind Gajeel. Gajeel still towered over her in height and she wore a costume unlike Gajeel did. Levy was wearing a black dragon costume and Casey wore a mummy costume similar to Fuyu.

"Perfect, we just got finished being ready." Mirajane replied as she clapped her hands together with excitement. She then hooked her arms around Natsu's and began to walk towards the door.

"Have fun and make sure the kids don't stay out to late!" Master Makarov called out as Natsu, Mirajane, Levy, and Gajeel began to leave into the chilly autumn air.

* * *

><p>As they left the Fairy Tail guild building they saw that the bright white moon had risen high into the sky. It lit the paths nicely as the streets lamps were on as well to help people see where they were going. Along the pathway, homes were decorated for Halloween as children ran from house to house. Magnolia was ready for its young children to begin trick or treating.<p>

"Candy!" Fuyu yelled as she held a red pillow case in her small hands and ran towards the first door she saw with her best friend Casey. Casey was running along with her with a huge smile across her face as she joined her best friend Fuyu to get some free candy.

"God.. they're growing up so fast." Mirajane threatened to cry as she moved her witch hat to the side and leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder. This was the hard part of being a parent; watching your children grow up in front of you.

"I know, next year Casey starts first grade." Levy pouted as she leaned against Gajeels hard iron like body.

"Yeah, Fuyu to. There both growing up faster each year I think!" Mirajane sighed and heard the sound of her daughter saying trick or treat. Her blue eyes watched as Fuyu ran away from the door holding her a pillow case with a small lump.

"Candy!" Fuyu looked over at her mother and father and screamed as she raised her arms into the air. She looked over and saw Casey do the same. Then they both turned around and darted off towards the next house with both of their parents walking slowly behind.

"They're going to be so hyper.." Gajeel announced with a deep voice as he watched every move Casey made. Even though he knew Levy knew, he didn't want anyone else to. He would always, without showing, watch Casey to make sure she was safe at all times. Gajeel smiled as he saw the huge grin on Casey's face looking down at the candy she had received thus far.

"Yup, I remember getting hyped off of candy when I was young." Natsu laughed as he remember bugging Master Makarov like crazy when he was hyped up on Halloween candy. He would be even crazier then normal when sugar was running through his blood.

"Mmm.. it also feels nice." Mirajane giggled as a small blush appeared on her face. Her own memory went back to when she had a bit of fun when she was still dating Natsu. She had a small daring contest against him that involved candy.. and well, it turned out very nice for them. The next morning she had woken up not being able to move her legs from being so sore because of what she had done the night before. All she remember was knowing that when Natsu was hyped on suger.. he could last for a very last time in bed.

"Come on, we've got to hit every house there is!" Fuyu yelled as she ran away from another house with her pillow case even heavier. It rattled as she ran with Casey next to her as they turned down a very dark alley way.

"Oh no, don't tell me.." Levy whispered as she let go Gajeel and went to look after where Casey and Fuyu had run down.

"Yup, down Spider Road." Gajeel sighed as he looked over at Natsu and nodded.

As Natsu saw Gajeel nod at him, Natsu began to let go of Mirajane and look down the street. Both men saw Fuyu and Casey still running down it towards a very dark house. It had no lights on, a wooden porch that looked like it hadn't been painted in decades, and it had cobwebs everywhere. Down the road the bushes were covered in white cobwebs as well. Both men knew this street well and were ready for two young girls to come running back screaming.

"Should we knock?" Fuyu asked as she looked at the large door in front of her. As she arrived she quickly ran along the old porch and arrived at the door.

"F-Fuyu.. I-im scared.." Casey whispered as she looked around and kept doing circles. The porch was creaking and sounds were coming from somewhere she couldn't see or hear. Something was going on and it made her heart beat begin to go faster.

"Oh come on.. let's just get some candy and will be out of here in no t-.. ime? Fuyu whispered as she knocked on the door and it began to open on its own. Inside was pitch black with no furniture and no people. There was no candy, there was nothing.

"H-hello?" Fuyu squeaked out as her knees began to shiver. Her heart beat began to pitter patter faster and her eyes scanned everywhere. A ere sound was then sent out as the bushes began to shake.

"Fuyu.." Casey whispered as tears began to threaten to run down her face.

**_Drip._**

Fuyu and both Casey both shivered as a cold wave hit them. Something wet and gooey at dripped right onto their forehead as their eyes began to twitch.

"Ehh.." Casey whispered as she began to move her head up to see what was above her.

"Spider.." Fuyu whispered as she did the same thing like Casey.

"**DADDY!**" Fuyu and Casey both screamed as they spider above them opened its mouth wide and launched itself at them

Both Fuyu and Casey turned around as they bolted down the street they had run along towards two men which they had known for their entire life. Fuyu ran towards a pink haired man and Casey ran towards the black haired man. As soon as they got to them with tears running down there faces they grabbed onto them and held onto dear life.

"Shh.. everything's alright, your safe, you're going to be alright." Natsu whispered as he wrapped his arms around Fuyu and held her to his chest as she cried.

"It's alright sweaty, we've got you, and you're safe." Mirajane whispered as well as kissed Fuyu on her cheek to help her calm down. She could see Natsu's buff arms shaking from Fuyu crying and how scared she was.

"It's alright, I got you." Gajeel sighed as Casey tucked her head into his chest and stayed there. He could feel the wet tears staining to his black gray shirt and watched as Levy joined the hug.

"It was scary, right?" Natsu asked as he wiped the tears away from Fuyu's face. He watched as she began to settle down, Fuyu quickly grabbed Mirajane and hugged her as well.

"Spider.." Fuyu whispered and she shivered.

"There scary right?" Mirajane whispered back in agreement, she had always hated spiders and knew that Fuyu carried that trait from her.

"Yeah, I just wanted candy," Fuyu replied as she nodded slightly. "My candy!" Fuyu suddenly yelled as she had realized right then that when she screamed and ran back she had dropped it.

"Stay with your mom, I'll go grab it for you." Natsu announced with a kind hearted smile. He watched as Fuyu quickly hugged Mirajane and watched as he began to walk down Spider Rode.

"Gehe, sheesh I remember when we got Levy and Mirajane to try this house." Gajeel laughed as he knew exactly who was behind the spider scary house.

"Yeah, Mirajane stayed in my arms for almost two hours after." Natsu replied with his own laugh over the memory. They both walked down the street till the both arrived back at the creepy old wooden house.

"You two going to come out or not?" Gajeel asked aloud as they walked up the door. They both had already known who the mastermind behind the house was.

"Man, you should have seen their faces." Wakaba laughed as he walked out of the open front door with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I think they screamed for like five minutes when they went back running towards you two." Makao laughed as he jumped down from above the door. He had strings attached to his arms as a fake spider came down after him.

"Yeah, we both saw it coming when they turned down the street." Natsu laughed as he walked over to the front door and grabbed two pillow cases that had candy in it. He could easily remember when the two old guys got them when they were young.

"Good luck scaring more kids." Gajeel laughed as well as he caught a blue colored pillow case from Natsu. It was Casey's pillow case with the candy she had so far received that night.

Both Natsu and Gajeel laughed as they waved goodbye to Macao and Wakaba. As they walked down the spooky street they both saw their daughters still embracing their mothers. Even though they were scared out of there mind, they both knew that both girls would remember this for years to come.

"Candy!" Fuyu cheered as she looked back down the street away from Mirajane and saw her dad returning with her red pillow case. She could see that candy was still in it and quickly ran towards him. "Thank you.." Fuyu announced with a soft voice as she ran up to Natsu and was quickly handed back her bag. Fuyu smiled and left a gentle kiss on her father's cheek as she smiled and prepared herself again.

"Ready?" Casey asked as she appeared next to Fuyu with her bag of candy back in her arms and both girls nodded. Instantly they both took off down the other street and ran towards the next house to receive there candy.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Levy announced as she watched Casey and Fuyu run towards the next house and began to walk forward with Gajeel by her side. Mirajane and Natsu followed next to them and wondered the same thing.

"We'll find out tonight.." Gajeel laughed again. There was a good chance that most likely tonight that their daughter would be having a nightmare. So he was already making sure he was ready for the early hour wake up call.

"Hey, it'll be fine. It happened to us when we were growing up." Natsu butted in and announced with a playful smile. He looked over and saw Fuyu and Casey go running from another house being happy as ever and continued on to the next one.

"Hey.." Mirajane whispered as she tapped Natsu shoulder. She smiled as he looked over at herself and captured Natsu's lips with her own. "I love you." Mirajane whispered as Levy and Gajeel walked on as she stopped with Natsu.

"I love you to." Natsu whispered back as the night sky above them glistened bright by the moon and its stars. This was truly going to be a night they would always remember.

* * *

><p>"So.. much.. candy.." Fuyu yawned as her head hit the wooden table. She was now inside of Fairy Tail sitting at a table with Casey. Both girls had emptied the content of their full pillow cases of candy onto the table and began to munch down. Sadly though, they didn't make much process before they crashed. It was now late at night as people were beginning to leave and head home to sleep.<p>

"You ready for bed?" Natsu asked as he picked Fuyu up. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She could only nod as she closed her eyes and began to feel drowsy.

"I've got her candy, let's head home and bring this cutie to bed." Mirajane whispered as she looked over and saw Fuyu falling asleep in Natsu's arms. She so badly wanted aww at the cute moment but knew she could do that later. She quickly grabbed Fuyu's bag of candy that was now placed in her pillow case and quickly waved good bye to Master Makarov before she left with Natsu.

"So what do you think?" Natsu asked as he silently walked home with Mirajane. It was late at night and homes were beginning to go dark as people went to sleep.

"I think it went perfect, Fuyu had a huge blast and we got to catch up with Levy and Gajeel." Mirajane replied as she walked next to Natsu. She quickly gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek and did the same with Fuyu.

"Good night my little dragon, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Mirajane whispered to Fuyu as she saw her eyes drooping and trying to stay awake. It was late and he knew Fuyu wouldn't be able to stay awake.

"I love you.." Fuyu whispered as she smiled and let sleep take her body over. From Natsu keeping her warm from the cold winds and having said her good night message to her mother. She was one happy and tired little girl.

"Aww.. she so cute!" Mirajane whispered in excitement and giggled as she saw Fuyu's sleeping away on Natsu's shoulder.

"I think this was the perfect Halloween." Natsu announced.

"Mmm.. maybe. I think just maybe it was a spooky Halloween for Fuyu." Mirajane replied back and saw Natsu instantly nod in agreement.

It was the perfect Halloween for her first time trick or treating and know they had many more to come.

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween everyone!<p>

Yup, I did the first ever Natsu x Mirajane Halloween one shot! HEHE!

Thanks for reading, later everyone!

Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.

-ValinNight


End file.
